


Christmas Day Set for the Rest of Our Lives (Leonardo x reader)

by Haziel_luz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Comedy, Embarrassed Reader, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziel_luz/pseuds/Haziel_luz
Summary: This is a one-shot special for Christmas today. I worked on it pretty late but it's worth it. The turtles look like the Michel Bay version while there are some characters from 2003. This Christmas is set for Leo and (Y/n), and everyone has a prefect time today. A day they'll always remember, at least for (Y/n) and Leo.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Christmas Day Set for the Rest of Our Lives (Leonardo x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (M/n)- Mom's name  
> (D/n)- Dad's name  
> (L/n)- Last name

Christmas day is here, the time for joy, laughter, love, presents, and family. Honestly, I don’t ask for much this Christmas, but to keep having this togetherness every year on this day. 

You slowly open your eyes and see a small blue box with a ribbon on top. You slowly leans up and reach for the small box. Opening the box, you find a beautiful silver heart shaped necklace, seems to be an envelope design with your name engraved on it. Your fingers touch the texture of the design and you can feel the flap loosen, when your curiosity of the envelope design on the heart takes over. You open the heart envelope and see a secret message inside, carefully taking it out, you read it.

_“For you? I would give up everything I have, and more. I would give up the key to the city, my katanas, and my leadership. Just for you to be by my side for the rest of our lives.”_

You smile fondly at the sweet message. Arms slowly wraps around you and a head tucked in your neck. A gentle kiss is pressed upon it.

“Merry Christmas my love, do you like your gift?” Leo slowly pulls you back to lay on the bed.

“I love it, Merry Christmas.” You smile lovingly at him and kiss his lips gently. He returns the kiss and tries to deepen it. You put your hand on his chest and pull away from the sweet kiss.

“You cheated you show off, your gift is under the tree and no one can open their presents until everyone’s here.” You playfully slapped his arm.

“So your upset because I’m being romantic?” Leo grins and moves your hair behind your ear.

“I’m upset because you went ninja on my gift, while mines is trapped under the tree like everyone else.” You whined and cover your face with a pillow.

“I’m sure I’ll love your gift, don’t beat yourself up. I just wanted a private moment, that’s just you and me.” Leo takes the pillow from your face and smiles down at you.

“Alright, private moment it is.” You grin and get on top of him.

“Not what I had in mind, but it’s better.” Leo chuckled putting his hands on your hips, gripping them gently. You giggle and give him a passionate kiss, and he returns it making it deeper.

Your arms wrap around his neck with your chest flushed against his. His hands slowly slide from your hips, up to your ass. He quickly turns us over with him on top of you and growls playfully, making you laugh into the kiss. Leo pulls away from the kiss and goes for your neck, you tilt your head back with closed eyes, giving him more access. You slide your hands up his muscular arms and grip his shoulders. He slides his hands from your ass and slowly going under your shirt. Leo’s fingertips lightly touch one of your breasts-

“Hey, are you guys up!” Mickey abruptly opened the door with excitement. The rest of the brothers were behind him with widened eyes. You yelp and jumped, surprised by the sudden interruption, which you thought would be less likely to happen..since it’s a bedroom for crying out loud! Leo quickly covered you with the sheets, preventing them from seeing your nightgown. You cover your face in embarrassment, not wanting to see them standing there witnessing the position you were in. He glares intensely at his brothers, especially Mikey. Mickey realizes the situation he was in and looked back at his brothers, but they have already left. He looks back at Leo with some sweat dripping down his face.

“S-sorry! I didn’t think you guys would..you know.” Mickey nervously chuckled.

“It’s a bedroom Mickey, what did you think would happen.” Leo deadpanned.

“Leo!” You yelled out with a reddened face. _This is so embarrassing, just let him leave!_

Mickey gets even more nervous by the second.

“Don’t kill me?” Mickey squeaked, trying to leave.

“Get out.” Leo dismisses Mickey with a glare. Mickey leaves and closes the door behind him.

Leo looks back down at you and you slap his chest.

“Did you really have to interrogate him?” You question with an ‘are you serious?’ look.

“How am I supposed to teach him a lesson if I let him escape the situation?” Leo chuckles and kissed your cheek. “And don’t worry, it’s all over.” Leo reassures and gets off the bed. You follow suit and start gathering your things for the shower.

“Over until we all get together in the same room.” You say sarcastically while getting a towel. “That was so embarrassing.” You whined and walked to the bathroom. Leo pulls you by the waist and pecks your lips.

“You’ll live.” Leo laughs and let’s go of you. You pout and go to the bathroom quickly.

“We’ll see!” You declared from the bathroom, Leo shakes his head and laughs.

__________________________________

The kitchen is smelling nice from the baking and cooking. You and April decided to be in charge of the kitchen this year. Last year, Mickey ordered a dozen boxes of pizza, sodas, while Raphael and Casey brought beer. Leo and Donnie tried to bake a cake and cookies, it came out right, but they accidentally used salt instead of sugar into the mix. In the end, all we had was pizza, sodas, and beer. It was basically a boy’s night meal last year, but we had good laughs. The guys were sweet enough to take over the Christmas dinner because they wanted to repay April and I for doing Christmas dinner for the past few years. That was our present last year. It was the thoughts that count, and we had pretty good memories from it. But from then on, we all agreed to leave the Christmas dinner to us, and if we needed any more help then we’ll ask.

“(Y/n), can you hand me those two wooden spoons to toss the salads?” April points to the wooden spoons beside you.

“Sure.” You hand her the wooden spoons and smile, while returning to the cooking ham in the oven. “That’s getting real good.” You sniff the nice smell of ham.

“We make a pretty good team in the kitchen, to think that I would end up being part of the kitchen.” April playfully groans.

“Please, we’re the only ones that can take the heat of the kitchen. Do you remember how the guys were so stressed into putting things together?” You point out giggling, and start making dumplings. April giggles putting the salad aside and comes beside you.

“Mind teaching me that?” April asks intrigued.

“Yeah, it’s nothing to it actually, Splinter taught me once.” You nod and smile at her. You put the bowl of water, filling, dumpling wrappers, and a baking sheet in front of both of you. You set the dumpling wrapper on a small plate to prepare it, and April follows.

“So, the first thing we do is just add a tablespoon of filling into each dumpling wrapper.” You instructed while adding the filling onto the dumpling wrapper and so does she.

“Then, just dip your finger in the water and apply it on the edge of the wrapper.” You do it while saying it, April nods for the next step.

“Fold the dumpling in half and make a pleat on either side.” You say bringing the dumpling up to slowly show her how it’s done. She slowly does it carefully in concentration.

“This feels like doing origami, you made other kinds of folding and shapes.” April surprisingly looks at the baking sheet filled with dumplings while setting her dumpling down on it. You chuckle at her observation and place the dumplings into the pot of boiling water.

“How are the ladies?” Casey and Raph come into the kitchen with beer. _I guess there was one thing from last year that stuck._

“Casey we’re fine, it’s you I’m worried about.” April scoffs, cutting vegetables.

“Come on babe, I promise that I’ll be responsible this time.” Casey assures with a kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah, tell that to the hockey stick, if you wanted a pole for Christmas you could’ve just asked for one.” Raph teasingly smirked and you laughed.

“I seriously don’t recall dancing with my hockey stick to Mariah Carey's Christmas song. Your just messing with me.” Casey groaned with a roll of his eyes.

“No sweetie, that actually happened.” April confirmed Casey’s doubt with a smirk.

“I recorded it!” Mickey shouted from the living room.

“You guys recorded it!” Casey exclaimed making his eyes wide.

“The best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten.” April teases Casey with a grin.

“This is not over, Mickey where is it!” Casey quickly turns to exit the kitchen to get to Mickey.

“I can’t believe we kept that from him for a whole year.” You laughed, surprised that none of us mentioned it to him.

“Hey, better later than sooner.” Raph chuckled, picking up the beers. “Where do I put these?”

You point to the cooler and smile. “Right there, we put ice in it already, mind passing me one when your done?”

“Me too?” April added with a smile.

“Sure thing.” Raph smirks and starts putting the beers in the cooler.

“Gonna drink already?” Leo asks walking in with a raised eyebrow. You roll my eyes and take out the dumplings from the pot.

“I’m not gonna pull a Casey, Leo. I’ll be fine.” You reply, assuring him that your not gonna go wild.

“What’s wrong with one cold one? It’s not like you never drank before.” Raph raises an eyebrow at Leo.

“That was different.” Leo replied disagreeing. Raph hands you a beer and you open it.

“Oh really? Wanna ask Splinter that?” You challenged with a smirk.

“Three cups of Sakes and you will not be able to understand a word he says.” Splinter walks in with a chuckle.

“And there’s our source.” Raph adds smugly at Leo and he scoffs. You drink a sip of beer and put some more dumplings in the pot.

“Smells good, I should thank you girls for not letting the boys take over this year.” Splinter smiles at you and April while setting up his tea. You and April laughed while clinking your beers together and taking a sip.

“Was it really that bad?” Donnie walks in with a cup of coffee.

“Are you kidding? You guys confused salt and sugar, and you’re the smart one.” Raph snickered while taking a sip of beer.

“To be fair, I was still busy tweaking presents, and all you did was bring beer with Casey.” Donnie defended himself.

“Yeah, and that beer is the only thing that stayed this year from last year.” Raph derided with chuckle.

“You guys did great last year, besides you can use that recipe for april fools.” April suggested with a smile and you agree. Splinter chuckles and pours his tea in a tea cup.

“I will see you all at dinner, make sure Mickey doesn’t order pizza, I may be a rat but I have a limit.” Splinter dismisses himself and we all chuckle.

“When are the guests coming?” Leo asks getting closer to you.

“They’re coming in five hours, gives us time to finish decorations, setting the table, and getting dressed.” You answer him with a smile.

“Oh, which reminds me, you boys are going to clean up nicely while us girls get dressed.” April smiles at all of us.

“What did you do?” You asked her with a raised eyebrow.

“I placed the guys nice suites in Donnie’s lab, and I sneaked our dresses into your room, we’re gonna go classy this Christmas. So are our guests.” April smiled to herself while placing the vegetables into the oven with the ham.

“We have a theme now? What’s the occasion?” You tilted your head confused. 

“Oh, it’s nothing! Why? Do you think there’s a reason for this?” Leo rambled with a nervous smile. 

“No, just surprised about that detail. Are you okay?” You looked at him puzzled, putting your hand on his arm.

“Okay? I’m perfect!” Leo insisted with a wide smile that seemed a little unsure. You look at him confused and feel his cheek.

“You sure-?” Before you can ask again, Raph grabbed Leo’s shoulder and guided him out of the kitchen.

“He’ll live.” Raph bluntly assured you and dragged Leo out of the kitchen. You look at Donnie, and you gave him a questioning look and he chuckled nervously.

“I’ll see you guys later, nice cooking.” He complimented and waved, moving quickly behind the other two.

“Okay..?” You gave a confused look at the direction those three went.

“Boys will be boys.” April chuckles and drinks her beer.

“I know right.” You giggled with a smile, going back to the pot and taking out the dumplings. _That was so weird, but I’ll confront it later._

_____________________________________

It’s been four hours and we all went to get ready for the party, which somehow became a classy event. The decorations look beautiful, the tree is the center of attention, and the food smells perfect. You and April we’re dressing up in the room where you and Leo shared. The rest of the guys were getting ready as well.

“Here let me do your hair.” April smiles, holding your hair.

“Thanks April, I really don’t know what to do with it.” You smile in appreciation. April starts making an elegant bun with a piece of soft curly hair in the front. It looks so nice and elegant.

“There you go.” April beamed and steps back for you to stand up. You turned around to face her and smile.

“Woah, (Y/n) you look beautiful.” April smiles in awe at your appearance.

“Your beautiful too, April.” You compliment her back with a sweet smile. April is wearing a short off-the-shoulder black dress that hugs her curves, with a small slit at the bottom, teasingly showing her thigh. Silver high heels, and a blown out hair that dances on her shoulders evenly. She looks gorgeous.

“Of course I am, but your attention for the night. Look.” April guided you to the tall mirror on the side of the room.

You looked at yourself in awe, totally speechless. You were wearing a blue ruffled poncho skinny off-the-shoulder formal night dress. The dress goes all the way to your ankles where you can see your silver heels, the fabric so soft and comfortable yet looks slinky. It compliments your figure nicely with the plunging neckline that shows my cleavage the right amount. This elegant maxi dress is the perfect wear for this night. And to top it off, Leo’s necklace fits in with dress, giving your neck something to show since it’s in an elegant bun.

“I’m speechless, I never thought I would have to wear something this elegant for Christmas, but I’m happy we did it.” You gave yourself one more look before smiling happily at April and she smiles back.

“Speaking of elegance, let’s see how the boys are doing.” April links your arm with hers and you two walked out of the bedroom.

The boys are talking and laughing in the living room. You think they heard our heels clicking the ground because they instantly became quiet and turned their attention towards you both, making you feel shy. They all stared in awe at both of you and Leo slowly walks over. April lets me go to walk towards the awe struck Jones.

Once Leo stood in front of you, he took the view in and smiles lovingly. He wraps one of his arms around your waist and pulls you closer while his other hand carefully touches your cheek.

“You look stunning tonight.” Leo breathed from his speechless state.

You take a moment to look at Leo, and he looks like a complete gentlemen. The only thing that gives him his signature look is the blue tie. He’s not even wearing his blue bandana, making his ocean eyes stand out even more.

“You look charming tonight yourself.” You cooed with a loving smile, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Holy shit, you look amazing!” Casey praised April’s appearance with a goofy smile, she chuckled at his reaction.

“Yeah, you don’t look too bad yourself.” April complimented and pecked his lips. Everyone laughed at Casey’s reaction and Aprils response. Leo gave you one last look to take in the view and guided you to the table.

A bell rang throughout the lair and we instantly know what that was. _Our guests._ Donnie and Mikey go to open the door and greet them inside. The ones that walked in was Vern and his girlfriend Alessandra, Chief Rebecca and assistant Jade, Leatherhead, and your parents. Splinter and Raph stood next to the portal, greeting Usagi and Gennosuke. You and Leo joined to greet everyone.

Your parents came to you and hugged you tight. They stepped back and looked at you surprised.

“Oh honey, you look so breathtaking tonight.” Mom compliments, cradling your face.

“You have really grown into a beautiful young woman, Leo is a lucky man to have you.” Dad proudly says, kissing your temple.

“Thanks mom and dad.” You smile brightly at them and give them another hug. Leo comes over and greets himself.

“Mr. (L/n) and Mrs.(L/n), it’s good to see you, you both look great tonight.” Leo smiles and shakes their hand.

“Sweetie call me (M/n), no need to be professional, your like a son to me now, come here.” Mom smiles sweetly and hugs Leo tightly. You chuckle at the scene. _Mom really has taken a liking to him._

“My wife is right, you can call me (D/n) now, no need to walk on eggshells around me son.” Dad added with a smile. You gave a surprised look at your dad, he loves trying to make Leo nervous even if he does like Leo.

“Mr. and Mrs. (L/n), it’s nice to see you all. Mrs.(L/n) you look beautiful tonight.” Splinter comes over and shakes your father's hand.

“Oh my, thank you.” My mom gushed at Splinters compliment.

“And that makes me a lucky man to have her as my wife.” Dad lovingly looks at mom, holding her by the waist.

“Always a rascal this one, makes me wonder what he’d do without me.” Mom blushes and kisses dads cheek. _They’re just so cute._

“I do have to say Splinter, you have succeeded to raise four strong gentleman, and one who makes my daughter happy.” Dad praises Splinter with a smile.

“Don’t forget really handsome too, right honey.” Mom says winking at you.

“Mom!” You blushed and whined at your blunt mother, the guys chuckled.

“And I to you, you both have raised a wonderful daughter who is as strong as her father and as graceful as her mother.” Splinter praises your parents back.

You feel Leo wrapping his arm around your waist and smiling down at you.

“Dinner’s ready everyone!” Mickey announces excitedly, waving everyone over to the table. Everyone walks to the table and sits on the table, they marvel on how the food looks and smells. Each person complimenting about how good the food is this year. Raph brings out the cooler and offers beer for anyone.

“I’ll have one, my streak ends tonight for now.” Dad says with a belly laugh at the sight of beer, while mom playfully slaps his chest.

“Your trouble.” Mom playfully rolls her eyes. Raph hands dad the beer and he opens it effortlessly. 

“You knew what you were getting into.” Dad grins and pecks my mom's lips. A couple more people accept the beer and so do you. April turns on some music, mostly Christmas songs and others.

Once everyone is done eating, we proceed to the dance floor and pick on some snacks every once in a while. Your swaying into the slow classical Christmas music with Leo holding you close. Your head on his chest smiling happily and his head on yours with a peaceful smile. Someone taps on Leo’s shoulder and we pull away to see who it was.

“Mind if I cut in?” Usagi asks politely with a warm smile and you smile happily. Leo chuckles and kissed my forehead.

“Not at all.” Leo puts your hand in his and walks towards his brothers. Usagi pulls you close and smiles down at you and you giggle.

“It’s been a while, you look nice.” You smile and put your hands on his shoulders.

“And you look radiant tonight. Leonardo is indeed a lucky man to have you by his side.” He smiles approvingly. For a small moment, you felt a little guilty and you look down a little.

“Listen, I know things haven’t been the same ever since I turned down your confession, and I wouldn’t know what you went through since then. All I’m trying to say is that I really value our friendship, and I want to start a new chapter, if you’ll let me.” You smile apologetically and pleaded, hoping to patch things up. You did miss him.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Usagi smiles gently and hugs you tight. You hug him back as tight, making up for loss time. “Leonardo is my closest friend and you will always have that special place in my heart. I knew the outcomes of my confession and yet I took the risk either way. It was on me, never on you. There’s no other man that I would be happy to see you with other than me, is Leo.” Usagi adds pulling away from the hug and smiling down at you. You smile and try not to collect tears in your eyes.

“Too early to come back?” Leo asks looking between me and Usagi.

“Your just on time Leonardo.” Usagi brings your hand and his together. Then he retreats to Mikey and Gennosuke for a conversation.

Leo holds you close and smiles down at you with a glint in his eye.

“Okay, now I need to ask, what’s up with you, you’ve been acting weird lately.” You look into his eyes for answers and he chuckles.

“Follow me.” Leo instructed and held your hand, guiding you through the party and outside the lair. You two get onto the surface and Leo suddenly swifts you off your feet. You wrap my arms around him and look at him expectantly.

“Leo, why are we out here?” I questioned.

“You’ll see in a second, just close your eyes.” Leo commanded, giving up on asking the questions, you close my eyes and hold on to him, he holds you tight and jumps up to the roof.

You know you’re on the roof and he sets you down carefully. He holds your hands and walks you forward to something.

“You can open your eyes now.” You opened your eyes and gasp.

On the roof, you see white Christmas lights around the tree’s, looking like starlight's. Different kinds of flowers gathered around, making a circle around us. There’s also smooth lighting lanterns around the circle. You look back at Leo in amazement.

“When did you have time to do all this, this is incredible.” You replied in shock. Leo gets closer to you and softly touches your necklace that he gifted you this morning.

“You know I meant what I said in this letter.” Leo looks into your eyes softly, looking for confirmation.

“I know you mean it, your a man of your word, I love that about you.” You confirmed, smiling at him.

“And I love you..” Leo slowly gets down on one knee, your eyes widen and you cover your mouth with both hands. “for the rest of our lives..” He pulls out a small black box from his pocket and opens it, showing the ring. 

“Oh Leo...” Your eye’s start collecting tears and you're just speechless.

“(Y/n) (L/n), will you officially make me the luckiest man in the universe, and marry me?” Leo gives you hopeful eyes and a sweet smile. You shake your head and smile away your tears.

“Yes.” The tears fall and you give him your hand, Leo places the ring and you hug him tightly while laughing in excitement. Leo laughs with you and picks you up to twirl you around once.

We hear applauds and whistles in the distance. You and Leo pull away and see everyone on the other rooftop beside this one. Everyone congratulates you two from the distance and they hold up their beer, giving us a toast. You laugh again alongside Leo and he holds your face gently. Looking into your eyes, he sees love, acceptance, and happiness. That's how he will always see your eyes, and he’s determined that it will remain that way.

Leo pulls you into a passionate kiss that he’s been holding back all day. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Leo holds you so close, making sure that it’s not just a dream. This years Christmas became Leo’s and (Y/n)’s favorite.

_For the rest of our lives. Maybe even after._


End file.
